Disobedience Demands Punishment
by Siriusly Hilarious
Summary: 'It hadn't been a major crime, just a piece of cake eaten without permission. But her Mistress was a firm woman who made no allowances for any sort of insolence and had ordered her pet to kneel in the corner and await her punishment.' Blackcest and D/s


**Author's note: This story is dedicated to the ever magnificent Lady Bellatrix Black Lestrange, without whom this twisted tale wouldn't exist. She's the inspiration behind this story, and is honestly one of the best RP partners a girl could ask for. All mistakes in the story are mine, as I haven't got a beta-reader. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer<strong>__**: I don't own the characters, they belong to Queen J.K. Rowling. If I /did/ own them, though . . . Let's just say things would have been a lot more interesting in the books. And the story would have been a lot more Black. ^_^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Disobedience Demands Punishment**  
><strong>**Author: **SiriuslyHilarious**  
><strong>**Rating: **M**  
><strong>**Tags: **Blackcest, Spanking, Femslash**  
><strong>**Archive: **Ask me and I certainly wouldn't mind!

* * *

><p>Kneeling naked on the cold floor, her hands clasped behind her back and her head bowed, the shivering woman couldn't help but whimper softly. She'd been a bad pet, a very bad pet indeed. She hadn't really meant to disobey her Mistress, but it had happened and the in the moments that followed the act of disobedience, she'd known that she'd have to pay for her sins. It hadn't been a major crime, just a piece of cake eaten without permission. But her Mistress was a firm woman who made no allowances for any sort of insolence and had ordered her pet to kneel in the corner and await her punishment.<p>

Now, kneeling quietly in the corner, a tear slipped down the porcelain cheek of the quivering woman so lovingly referred to as 'pet'. She could hear her Mistress walking around the room, the sharp click of her boots resounding in the silence, and for a brief moment, the shaking woman considered making a run for the door, considered hiding until her Mistress's anger blew over. But that wouldn't do and she knew it; her Mistress would only get more and more angry. With a sigh, she accepted her fate and let her chin touch her chest.

"You've been a very bad pet, haven't you?"

The silky smooth voice of her Mistress was right in her ear, startling the woman. She kept her head down, however, knowing that she'd not been given permission to look up. She stayed silent but nodded, acknowledging that she'd been in the wrong. The soft chuckle from the dark woman behind her sent shivers up her spine, as a chuckle from her Mistress meant she was in for a wild night.

"Get up Pet. Come assume the position," her Mistress ordered and she was quick to obey, standing and moving to the large four-poster bed, her eyes watering as she leaned over, pressing her chest and stomach to the comforter as she spread her legs a bit, her bum in the air. She heard the clicking of her Mistress's heels and closed her eyes, gripping the comforter with each hand as she buried her face in the bed. A moment later, the soft hand of her Mistress trailed lightly over her bum, making her jump a bit, but she stayed silent. It was against the rules to make a sound, and she was already in trouble. She really didn't want to make her Mistress any angrier.

The swish of the paddle through the air was the only warning she had as her Mistress brought the wooden tool down against her bum, the smack echoing through the room. Fighting the shriek of pain that threatened to break loose, the pet kept her face buried in the blankets and whimpered softly, her bum burning at the sharp pain. A second smack was followed closely by a third, and then a forth and fifth, leaving the woman shaking and whimpering into the comforter. Her legs were shaking and her knees felt as though they were sure to give out, but she knew that if she begged for mercy or let herself fall, the punishment would be worse than it already was. Steeling herself for another round of blows, she squeezed her eyes shut and clutched tighter at the blanket.

After ten minutes of being spanked, her bum was bright red and burning worse than she'd ever felt. The bed beneath her face was soaked with her tears and blood, her lip in shreds as she'd bit hard to stop from screaming. She'd lost count after fifteen smacks, and as she held herself up on her shaky legs, she heard the clatter of the paddle being dropped to the floor. The sudden noise made her whimper, but the cool hand stroking her bum softly made her cry out. It hurt to have her red and inflamed skin touched, but after a moment it started to feel good, the hand soothing the pain that it had just inflicted. She felt the hand move from her bum to her back, rubbing soft circles as she trembled, and from somewhere above her, the soft voice of her Mistress floated down.

"Why were you spanked, pet?"

Blinking a few times and trying to find her voice through her sobs, the pet turned her head to the side and whispered softly, "I disobeyed you, Mistress."

"Very good," Her Mistress said calmly. "Did you find my punishment unfair?"

"No Mistress, I deserved every bit of it," she whispered again, hiccuping as her sobs started to fade. And through the pain, a new sensation was starting to blossom. She was aware of her Mistress's hand moving across her bum again and noticed that it was slipping downward. She realized with a start that she was about to be touched and her hands tightened on the blankets as one long finger slipped between her legs and stroked her silken folds lightly.

"My word, Pet. You certainly are a kinky little bitch, aren't you? You're soaking wet, all worked up from being spanked. Shall I touch you, pet?" the woman behind her asked, and all the pet could do was nod helplessly, her voice gone. The finger stroked a few times, nudging her clit and making her whimper, her legs straightening to push her bum and core up in the air, straining for the skilled touch of the woman who controlled her so completely. A moment later she was rewarded as two fingers teased the entrance of her center and pushed into her slowly, making her breath catch in her throat. She felt the bed shift and her Mistress's soft voice came from right above her ear as she whispered "Slide onto the bed, pet. Lie on your stomach and spread your legs for your Mistress."

She did as she was ordered, moving quickly to pull herself onto the bed fully, her feet hanging over the edge slightly as she spread her legs, her breathing harsh as she shivered and waited, her Mistress's fingers still buried in her. A few moments later, she felt the fingers withdrawing and she whimpered, her inner walls tightening around the digits to keep them in her. But the fingers were thrust suddenly back in, making her gasp. As she pressed her face into the bed, her Mistress pulled out and thrust in again and again, setting a steady pace. It was a struggle to keep her hips still but she did, resisting the urge to jerk against the fingers in her and match the pace.

As the fingers thrust into her, she whimpered and moaned softly, swallowing hard. But she couldn't stop the cry of surprise that ripped from her throat when she felt her Mistress's tongue on the globes of her bum, licking at the marks that the paddle had made. As she tried to remember how to breathe, the fingers in her core curled slightly, stroking her walls and finding her sweet spot. The climax was sudden and powerful, leaving the woman on the bed writhing and panting as she came, unintelligible sounds falling from her lips as she keened, her mind going blank as the orgasm washed over her in waves.

The fingers in her slowed and withdrew, leaving her a quivering mess. She lay on her stomach for a while before she felt soft hands on her side, helping her roll over. Above her, smiling down at her through a crown of raven curls, her Mistress met her gaze, reaching up to runs her fingers over the younger woman's lips, spreading her juices on them. The pet licked her lips and groaned, tasting herself as she kept her gaze on the vision of heaven above her. Her Mistress leaned down and kissed her softly, tugging and pulling her up to lie on the bed properly, her head resting on her pillow.

Through her post-orgasm haze, she could feel her Mistress settle behind her, mindful of her tender bum as she pulled her back into a tight embrace and settled the blankets over their bodies. She felt her Mistress kiss her neck, and for a moment, she thought her heart would burst at the love she felt. She was almost asleep when she heard the gentle voice of her Mistress.

"I love you Cissy," she said, and Narcissa couldn't help but smile at the love in Bellatrix's voice as she mumbled a reply before drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too, Bella."


End file.
